mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Walkthrough After Anna's funeral, Father James will tell Lincoln about his aunt lily coming to town, activating the Sammy's Renovation mission. *Drive to River Row and activate the prompt at the bus stop, after a brief greeting, they will get into Lincoln's car. *Drive to Sammy's Bar. The conversation they have along the way varies based on where you are in the main storyline. **Lily says that Father James asked her to stay away after Sammy and Ellis were killed because Lincoln was going after the man who did it, Sal Marcano. Lincooln will reply "Workin' on it". (Before main story complete.) **Lily says she wanted to come see him after Sammy and Ellis were killed, and Lincoln replies that it made sense, letting everyone think he didn't make it out alive. Lily will then ask Lincoln if he saw to Marcano, and he replies "I made it right aunt Lil." (After main story complete.) *After parking your car in the garage, Lily will examine the structure and determine that it's more or less intact and that Lincoln should rebuild Sammy's. More or Less Intact Start Renovation *Approach aunt Lily and press the interact button to begin. The only option available at the start is Repair Level 1, with a cost of $20,000. This will rebuild the basic structure, spruce up the exterior and renovate the bar area, opening it for business. Sammy's Renovations You may interact with aunt Lily anytime you wish to do further renovations. *The renovations can be completed at your leisure when you have the money to afford them. *Most upgrades can be done in any order, but some have prerequisite requirements before they can be started. These will be listed in red under the description. *After every five upgrades, a sub-mission will trigger. Until the sub-mission is complete, no further renovations can be made. *After completing each sub-mission, return to Lily to continue Sammy's Renovation. Sub-Missions Angry White Boys This sub-mission will trigger after any 5 upgrades. *A group of Dixie Mafia will arrive outside Sammy's Bar and attempt to set it on fire with a Molotov Cocktail. Head out through the garage door and kill the man, then approach their leader Mickey and press the interact button to deal with him. Afterward, head back into Sammy's to speak with Lily and end this sub-mission. Our New Bartender This sub-mission will trigger after any 10 upgrades. *Speak with Lily, who will inform Lincoln about some trouble their new bartender Reggie is having. *Speak with Reggie and he'll explain how he lost his car in a race and he'll happily work for Lincoln if he can win it back for him. *Drive to the mission marker in Bayou Fantom and speak with Shorty to start the race. **The race is similar to other New Bordeaux Racing events, except you can race in any class vehicle and use the Slow-Mo driving feature. **Even if you haven't unlocked any vehicle upgrades, the race is easy to win if you use Slow-Mo driving on the corners and avoid any major crashes. **If you happen to lose, choosing reload checkpoint at the mission failure screen will allow you to retry the race immediately. *Once the race is won, Reggie will show up and thank Lincoln, ending this sub-mission. Lil Ernie This sub-mission will trigger after any 15 upgrades. *Speak with Lily, who will inform Lincoln about the disappearance of Lil Ernie, the band leader they had discussed hiring to play at the bar. *Drive to the Dope House on River Island. Once you've killed the men and subdued their leader, approach him and press the interact button to kill him and get the key to the basement. Once that's done, head to the basement door behind the house and untie Lil Ernie, ending this sub-mission. Openin' the Doors This sub-mission will trigger when you've purchased the final upgrade from the renovation menu. *Speak with Lily to start the grand opening celebration. *Lincoln will spawn in the basement dressed in his finest suit. Head upstairs and go behind the bar to and press the interact button with Lily once more to begin. When they've finished their speeches, Sammy's Renovation will be complete. **You are free to change outfits before heading upstairs. **Once the mission completes, Lily will disappear from the game. Key Features Along the way several key features will be added to Sammy's bar. *Repairs Level 1 adds the interaction prompt at the right end of the bar for Lincoln to drink a beer. *Repairs Level 2 adds the plaque of Scott "Brass Balls" Morrow. *Kitchen Level 1 adds the Medicine Cabinet to the kitchen. *Basement Level 1 adds the Tac-Vest to Lincolns room. *Bartender Level 1 adds the interaction prompt at the left end of the bar for Lincoln to drink a glass of bourbon. *Office Level 1 moves Lily Robinson to the upper office. *Office Level 2 adds the interaction prompt at the office chair for Lincoln to sit and drink a glass of bourbon. Category:Site Administration